


Never Get Between a Girl and Her Coffee

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And David thought Greg was crazy when it came to coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Between a Girl and Her Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own CSI or it's characters. I don't own the people that play them, or a coffee shop (one day) or even an autographed pic of Wallace Langham (also, hopefully, one day).

“Maybe you should just go home for a couple hours? Grab a shower and a nap?” Greg said from behind her as he and Emy stood in line at the coffee shop. “I already told Nick no, I told Sara no, I told Brass no and I’ve told you no twice. Who’s left?” she asked and he saw her shoulders tense up.

“I could always ask...” he started to say but she turned to him with a death glare and said, “Don’t even think about it.” and he shut up, “Besides, you know we’re close - I’m not dropping it now. I can sleep on my days off.”

The line moved so they were next and when they stepped up to the counter the man behind it smiled. “Another double, guys? Damn, I don’t know how you do it.” he said and Greg grinned back. “Well, it actually has a lot to do with you.” he said and laughed.

“Regular order?” he said and started writing on his pad, then looked up at Emy, “And a 4 shot on the side with nutmeg and whipping cream, unwhipped.” She smiled gratefully at him and nodded.

Greg tried to hand him a card and he waved it off and went to make their drinks. Emy stuck a $10 in the tip jar and they moved off to wait for their order.

She was leaning against the wall, almost half asleep when she heard the door chime and Greg nudged her. “Now you’re in trouble.” he said and she felt him step away. She opened her eyes to see bright blue green glaring back at hers.

“Changing your blood type to jet feul, are we?” David asked and raised an eyebrow. She just gave him a look that said, “Don’t start with me, I will verbally disembowel you before you know what hits you.” 

He slumped his shoulders a bit and sighed, still staring at her like he wasn’t backing down. Then he pulled her to him and more or less held her up instead of just hugging her.

‘You’re lucky I understand...not being able to leave til you know it’s done and done right. Knowing if you did try and go home and sleep you’d just lay there or worse yet have nightmares of something fucking something up.” he whispered to her, then kissed her temple and pulled back, “I came to help you carry.” 

Emy smiled up at him gratefully and he grinned and winked. “That glare though, I’m impressed. It almost scared me.” he said and she laughed and shook her head.

The ding over the door rang again and everyone suddenly went quiet. They hadn’t turned, but heard a loud voice saying, “Everyone be cool, this is a robbery!” David frowned and looked back down at Emy. She just looked confused.

“Did I fall asleep and wake up in Pulp Fiction?” she said, like her brain still wasn’t accepting what was going on. “Wanna wait for Zed and find out?” he asked, but she could see the concern in his eyes.

“Zed’s dead, baby, Zed’s dead.” she said and just as he turned around he saw her reaching behind her back. He was going to tell her “Don’t” but didn’t get the chance because someone grabbed his arm and swung him around.

“I said turn and face me!” a man said, they hadn’t even bothered with masks. One by the till, one keeping the people in line and one by the door.

David slowly put his hands up and kept standing in front of Emy. But as one of his arms went up he felt her latch onto it and cling to his side. He managed to keep a straight face, but it’s good their attention was off of Greg cause he was doing a great impersonation of a cartoon character with his jaw hitting the floor and eyes popping out of his head. David could hear the “oooogah!” in his head.

He glanced down at her and she was hanging onto his arm and looking up, cringing against him and looking like she was about to freak out an cry at any second. To his surprise, the robber kind of went soft.

“You two, over there with the rest.” he said and motioned with his gun to where they’d gathered everyone else in small shop. As soon as they were next to Greg she kind of hid herself in between them, taking frightened glances at the men.

Greg looked at David and he looked back, their eyes met with a blank looked followed by “WTF?” 

David glanced back down at Emy and noticed her eyes darting everywhere, calculating. Her t-shirt was no longer tucked in and hung down in the front, she had one foot slightly in front of the other like her firing stance in the lab.

He grasped her arm tighter and gave her a look that said, “Don’t”. She returned it with a glare that made the earlier one look like puppy eyes and he inwardly winced. Looking up he saw that Greg had seen it as well and had backed up a couple inches in a sense of self preservation. Not from the gunman, but likely from her.

The gunman turned towards them again and smiled at her. She cringed and half turned into David’s side. He looked up and saw the look on the man’s face and instantly put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

“Aw...don’t be like that.” he said and came over to them. She slid her hand to her stomach and looked like she was going to be sick. David tried to get in between them, but she blocked him by getting there first, but looking like she was just clinging to him more.

“I got an an idea, little girl...why don’t you come with us? I’ll buy you something pretty with all the money we’ve stolen.” Emy could hear the lightbulbs click on over David and Greg’s heads. This was the case they’d been working on, small robberies but at peak times. Places with little security, on back streets but heavy foot traffic. Like coffee shops surrounded by corporate offices.

Of course, how were the gunmen to know it was also the lab’s favorite coffee shop because the owner was former forensic man himself and treated them very, very well, so they were willing to make the walk a couple blocks over.

 

David tensed and tightened his hold on her, she half turned her face into him, keeping a corner of her eye looking out.

“Sweet little thing, I could just put you in my pocket and take you anywhere.” the man said and grinned.

He reached out and took her arm, trying to pull her away from David.

“Hey, leave her alone!” someone in the back said and he looked up to see who it was. At that moment, Emy grabbed back and pulled him forward. David hear a sound like a muffled “pop” and then looked. The guy was looking back at Emy with wide eyes.

“Sorry, not interested.” she whispered, then glanced at David and nodded, he sent it on to Greg and got a blink back. The guy dropped and she quickly raised the gun and turned, taking out the guy by the door with a shot to the upper thigh and then the one at the till in near the neck before they even knew what was going on. None were dead, but they weren’t exactly threats anymore either.

The one laying at their feet had a side shot, but a painful one and was already whining about it.

Greg took out his phone and called from Brass. David was telling people to just stay calm, the police were on their way. A couple of the bigger guys from the construction site across the street had taken to standing over the men on the floor, making it clear they shouldn’t try anything else.

Emy walked over to the counter and picked up a cup with her name on it with a star next to it, drinking it all down and then smiling up at David.

“What?” she said when she saw the look on his face. “I...um...” was all he got out.

“I NEEDED my coffee.” she said and stared at him like he should have known better.

“Warned you.” was all Greg said with a smirk as he passed him on the way to the door to meet Brass.

In his head David brought up a list he’d been working on, a list of all the things to have ready when Emy finally spent a night at his place. He quickly moved “good coffee” to the top and kind of grinned at her in wonder.


End file.
